


Biotics Do It Better

by TEAM_Shepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEAM_Shepard/pseuds/TEAM_Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley finds her self grounded after Noveria, stuck on the Normandy while the rest of the crew enjoy their shore leave. Kaidan has other plans... <br/>(From Mass Effect 1: A stand-alone Kaidan/Ashley romance from our other fanfic "A Tale of Two Shepards" - Takes place between Chapter 6: Noveria and Chapter 7: Cerberus. Spoilers ahead)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biotics Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This semi-romantic interlude is a stand alone short from the fanfic "A Tale of Two Shepards: Saving the Galaxy is a Family Affair."
> 
> For those who are following, it takes place between Chapter 6:Noveria and Chapter 7: Cerberus in Mass Effect 1. Much of the build-up and flirting happens in previous chapters. As always, your comments, follows, and feedback are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this liaison as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please visit our main story!
> 
> If you all like this, I'll make sure to add more sexy times as side chapters as they appear chronologically.
> 
> ~Drksyders

**Biotics Do It Better**

Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams tried to keep her face as neutral as possible. Ignoring the pangs of ache in her chest, she stood stiffly to attention and watched her Commanding Officer exit the Normandy. Commander John Shepard was taking his 24 hour shore leave on the Citadel with an Asari, a Turian, a Quarian and a frickin' Krogan.

_And, a partridge in a pear tree._  Ashley thought to herself sourly.

She was lined up next to Lieutenant Presley who offered a quick salute when the Commander passed. Shepard returned it with easy practice and a respectful nod. Shepard's eyes glided to Ashley and his expression shifted to blank neutrality. He paused, slowing his steps uncertainly like he was going to say something, then seemed to think better of it. Instead, he turned and stepped into the airlock for decontamination. Ashley turned her eyes away and tried not to notice that the Asari doctor entered with him, uncomfortably close to his side.

_Not a smile or a frown from him,_  Ashley sighed to herself.  _Being completely ignored feels worse than being rejected._

It stung.

Shepard could have at least acknowledged her in some way after choosing the Asari F.N.G. instead of her. That disappointment was hard enough to swallow. To add insult to injury, Shepard had also doled out her administrative punishment: extra duty, confined to the ship, and grounded from any combat teams indefinitely. Yet, Ashley was forced to admit that she earned that reprimand.

It's generally not a good idea to punch your squadmates during an active mission, regardless of the fact that they nearly got your CO killed.

Shepard was more to her than just a CO and those feelings were blurring everything, including her judgement. In truth, the punitive assignment was light considering the standard punishment for such an offense. Shepard could have really thrown the book her and she'd be facing a potential court martial. But, he chose not to.

Garrus, Tali and Wrex left with the next decontamination cycle and a good number of Normandy crew left in the cycles that followed. Ashley watched her shipmates disembark for shore leave. Many offered her sympathetic smiles or shrugs as she was forced to stay behind. The Normandy felt really empty with only Pressley and herself and…

"Joker? What are you still doing here?" Ashley blinked in surprise when she saw the pilot in his chair. She had been buttoning up the airlock after the final group of serviceman disembarked.

"The Normandy is my baby, Chief. I'm not gonna let some citadel dockworker touch her without keeping an eye on him."

"I didn't think anyone would be crazy enough to pass up shore leave willingly."

"Oh, quit your pouting," Joker chided.

"I. do. not. pout," growled Ashley.

"If you didn't want to get grounded, you shouldn't have punched the Asari. Not that I would ever stop you two from having a good cat-fight, you just gotta let me set up the JELLO pit first."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Just shut up, Joker."

"I was thinking red for your side and green for Liara's side. I think green would really bring out the blue in her...uhhh... blue."

"This is what hell must feel like. I must've died… and this is hell." Ashley muttered to herself.

"Awww.. it's not so bad. What are we missing? Real non-syntho food? Booze? Watching Shepard make the moves on… oh hey HEY! Where you going? What'd I say?"

* * *

Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Tactics Specialist of the 5th Fleet; 27th Division Alliance Marine Corps, finally found her. It'd taken ten minutes, but he tracked Ashley down. She was alone in the eerily empty cargo bay, hidden behind a stack of cargo wedged between the Mako and a bulkhead. She lay scowling on her back, repeatedly bouncing a worn baseball off the bulkhead and catching it barehanded. The a-rhythmic "thump, smack" sounds were the only thing that revealed her presence. She sat up when Kaidan wriggled into the space and the Lieutenant greeted her by clicking two glasses together in one hand, offering them out to her.

"I'll pour."

Kaidan didn't wait for answer. He intruded into Ashley's melancholy and sat down on the cargo bay floor next to her, slamming a bottle whiskey and a six pack of beer between them. In his other hand, he held a large white paper sack that emitted the tantalizing aroma of cooked meat and grease. Ashley glowered at him.

"What are you doing here, LT? I thought you'd be kissing the dirt with everyone else."

"First, the Citadel isn't dirt. Second, I kiss girls, not dirt. And third, I'm not too fond of stations. Besides, how could I enjoy my non-syntho meal knowing my good buddy Williams was pouting all alone."

"I. do. not. pout!" Ashley declared irritably and Kaidan laughed.

"Aww… too bad 'cause you're cute when you pout."

Ashley blew out a frustrated breath and threw the ball at him. Kaidan made the slightest motion with his wrist and the ball froze in midair. It hovered in a blue corona.

The Lieutenant whistled a happy tune as he reached into the bag and produced several dripping juicy old-style hamburgers and a carton of fries as big as his head. He laid out the giant meal carefully and precisely before plucking the ball out of the air and setting it aside. Ashley leered hungrily at the food. It smelled like heaven.

"Are those…? did you…? What's the catch, Alenko?"

Kaidan placed one burger on folded napkins in front of Ashley, then proceeded to pour two shots of whiskey and twist the tops off two beers.

"No catch. The best things about shore leave are food, booze, and company. I figured I could provide all three for you right here. It's not exactly a candle-light dinner - but you work with what you got."

Ashley gaped at him in astonishment.

Kaidan pressed the shot of whiskey into Ashley's hand and then held up his own.

"What makes the grass grow, Marine?" He offered her a lopsided grin.

They said it in unison. "Blood, Blood, Blood!"

Then, they cracked their shot glasses together and pounded them home. Kaidan winced with the burn of the whiskey and chased it with a beer, watching Williams out of the corner of his eye. Ashley swallowed the shot like water.

"Whew! Semper fi!" she declared, shaking her head. She picked up the beer, looked at it, then reached over and tapped it against Kaidan's. "Thanks, LT. This was really sweet of you." She sounded reluctant to admit it, but the gratitude in her voice was unmistakable.

"Happy to help, Chief. Maybe if I get lucky, I'll even get you to smile."

Ashley felt her cheeks grow warm and looked away, hoping to hide her expression, focusing instead on her beer. Kaidan dove into his first burger and together they inhaled their food like proper Marines; in comfortable, grinning, silence. Because of Kaidan's biotics, he required a ridiculous quantity of food. It took four burgers and most of the fries until he finally stopped eating.

The Lieutenant poured the second set of shots and the drinking began in earnest. By the third chugged boilermaker, it was clear Ashley was outpacing Kaidan. She didn't seem to notice. Kaidan poured the whiskey, nursed his beer, and listened to Ashley rant and complain.

"So then  _he_  says 'I never meant for you to get hurt, but Liara is the one I really care about.' Like they had some significant relationship after a month! He's crazy! How could he care about a complete rookie like that?!"

Kaidan shrugged and poured another shot. "The heart wants what the heart wants. So, what did you say?"

Ashley threw back the shot and grimaced. "I made some excuse about cleaning my gear and got the hell out of there."

"Nice," Kaidan chuckled.

"Oh shut up! What was I supposed to do?"

Kaidan held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hell, I dunno. You probably handled it way better than I could've in your place... But, there is one thing you were right about."

Ashley snorted in a very unlady-like manner. "Yeah? What's that?"

Kaidan felt a smile tug at his lips. The gesture was so uniquely her. It made remembering to breathe an extra challenge. "Shepard's crazy alright. You'd have to be crazy to turn down a strong and beautiful woman like you."

Kaidan leaned forward and gently placed a warm, strong hand on Ashley's cheek. Ashley went very still and looked at the Lieutenant as if seeing him suddenly for the first time. Kaidan didn't look away. He met Ashley's eyes, unashamed, with a smile.

It had never occurred to Ashley before this moment to look at Kaidan in  _that_  way. She'd been so hung up and moon-eyed over the Commander that she'd completely missed the Lieutenant's charm. And, he  _had_  been charming, and funny, and kind, and he really did fill out those tight uniform shirts amazingly well...The realization hit Ashley full force and she quickly looked away lest the Lieutenant would start to notice her eyes wandering downwards.

Kaidan's smile seemed to falter and he pulled away. "Uhh… look Chief, I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries if I…"

Ashley interrupted him quickly in a careful and soft voice. "What do you think about the fraternization regs?"

This obviously took Kaidan by surprise. "Ahh.. uhh.. what?"

"Article 134: Fraternization. 'improper personal and business relationships among Marines of different ranks or positions...'. Ashley began to quote the regulations verbatim. Kaidan cut her off.

"Yes. yes. I know the regs. I guess… I've never had much cause to think about it until recently. I don't know why you're concerned - only officers can be charged."

"You don't think that's important to your career?"

Kaidan mulled over his answer carefully, taking a long, slow pull of his beer. They were quiet for a few moments before Kaidan began to speak. His voice was steady, but genuine. It was like his serious facade had cracked and the emotions were starting to seep through.

"I've seen a good amount of combat. Not as much as the Commander, granted. But, I've paid my dues, just like you have. You know as well as I do - you get a feeling about your missions. You can tell which ones are boring routine, wasted time, or just plain political bullshit. This mission though….it's different. I can feel it. I think you can, too."

Kaidan paused to slide closer and he gently brushed the back of his knuckles against Ashley's forearm. There was a slight pop of an electric shock that bounced between them.

"uhh… sorry. Biotics," Kaidan muttered.

Ashley found herself giggling softly with Kaidan's embarrassed chuckles. They smiled at each other uncertainly.

"What I think about…" Kaidan continued as he pet her arm. "...is that Rachni claw sticking out of Shepard's leg. I think about how ten more seconds on Therum and you and I wouldn't be having this conversation. I think about those spikes on Eden Prime."

They both shuddered.

Ashley leaned into Kaidan's body, seeking the reassurance of human contact and Kaidan slipped his arm gently around her shoulder.

"Things like that put everything else into perspective. What's the point of worrying about your career when you have no one to share it with?" he finished in a whisper.

Kaidan had never said those thoughts out loud before, much less really admitted it himself. Somehow in doing so he felt like an oppressive burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He started to take a sip of his beer, mulling over his own dark mood. But, he couldn't get his beer to his lips.

Because, Ashley was kissing him.

It was generous to call it a kiss. She'd touched her lips to his quick and feather-light. If it weren't for the bright blush on her cheeks, Kaidan would have thought he'd imagined it entirely. Ashley tried to squirm away and Kaidan moved with her, stealing a  _real_  kiss. His lips covered hers and his hand crept down her lower back, holding her in place. Kaidan's kiss was tender and aching with a hint of uncertainty. It said more than his words ever could. Kaidan pulled away slowly and smiled at her.

Ashley blanched and tried to get to her feet.

"Lieutenant...I'm sorry… We shouldn't...the mission…" she tried to explain, fumbling over her words.

Instead, gravity flipped itself, the world spun, and the Gunnery Chief found herself sprawled atop something very warm, deceptively soft, and flickering blue.

"Biotics do it better," Kaidan gloated as his strong hands stroked up and down her sides. His voice was molten and his touch electric. The sensation emanating from his fingertips bypassed her defenses, her clothing, and her skin; penetrating straight into her nervous system. Her body instantly relaxed and she melted against the man she straddled. Ashley dimly became aware of a faint whimpering sound. It took her a few moments to realize she was making it.

Kaidan concentrated and  _that_  was a challenge. The look of bliss that fluttered across Ashley's face was driving the blood in his body rapidly southward. It was incredibly difficult to control the subtle minutiae of a biotic massage with a hard-on.

Ashley's eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright after she felt something suddenly stiffen in the uniform beneath her. She looked down and studied the man she straddled. A coy smile curled about her lips.

"Is that a pistol in your pocket, Lieutenant….or are you just happy to see me?"

Kaidan started to awkwardly apologize, trying to mumble some excuse. But, it was impossible to hide his attraction to the Gunnery Chief, especially in tight Alliance uniforms. There wasn't much left to the imagination. Kaidan tried to take deep, calming breaths to regain his composure. Forcing his attentions to return to the biotic fields in his fingertips.

Warmth and biotic tingles fluttered through her once more and Ashley groaned in response to his attentions. Vertebrae by vertebrae she rolled forward, pressing her body along the length of Kaidan's. She let out soft mewling sounds against his neck and he felt her thighs tense and tighten around his hips where she lay. Her breathing became ragged.

Surprised, Kaidan pulled his hands away.

"Did that hurt?" he asked, genuine and heart-felt concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Ashley answered evasively, her voice a little rougher and lower than usual.

"I'm sorry if I…" Kaidan wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing for, but if that response wasn't pain...then it must have been something else entirely. The thought brought an arrogant smile to his lips.

The Alliance valkyrie sat upright again, moving her hips with purposeful rolling fluidity. As if getting her revenge on him for his unconscious gestures, she let her hips grind against him. She moved over him with a predatory ease, enough to make even the most seasoned lapdancers of Chora's Den blush. Uniform slid against uniform and Ashley had to suppress a gasp when she felt just how much of Kaidan was hardening beneath her. Somewhere, she registered his muffled groan of pleasure.

Her body flushed with an entirely different sort of warmth. She longed to pit her strength against his. To roll naked in his scent and struggle against his might until raw need overwhelmed them both. She'd never met a man who could have held his own against her, before Shepard. But, Kaidan could. She'd never really experienced or understood what biotics could do. Without realizing it, Kaidan proved himself. He could actually be an equal and challenge her. The dampness between her thighs demonstrated just how much she wanted him to prove it.

_The alcohol. Dear god, it had to be the alcohol,_  Ashley rationalized. Nothing else could have possessed her to gently rock her hips against him in such an erotic manner, feeling out his length between her thighs. She had lost herself in the biotic sensations and excitement, writhing and rubbing against Kaidan like a cat in heat. She stared down at him as she rocked her hips, her cheeks flushed, her pupils dilated, licking her full lips in want.

Their eyes met, and even through Kaidan was still struggling to concentrate she could feel the liquid heat of his gaze. His needs were just as fierce, mirroring Ashley's own and feeding off her evident desire. But, he held himself back, his jaw clenching with stalwart self-discipline. Kaidan's concentration failed at last and the biotic coronas around his fingers abruptly ended.

Ashley's eyes fluttered open and she came back to her senses. Kaidan looked embarrassed.

"Having trouble performing under pressure, Lieutenant?" She teased. She emphasized her words with a few calculated jerks of her hips.

"Well, Chief you are straddling my…" he trailed off when Ashley, ignoring him entirely, removed the top half of her uniform.

Underneath her shirt, she wore a grey military issue sports bra that was full bursting.

There's something civilians should understand about female military uniforms. They are specifically designed to minimize the sexual differences of the fairer sex. Traditional military clothing, back in the old days, were exclusively designed for men. As time progressed and more women enlisted, the trouble of integrating women into the armed forces presented quite a few challenges, including uniform design. The great powers that were decided the fashion should masculinize the girls to minimize any possibility of being sexually attractive. And, somehow as tradition held throughout the centuries and the modern Alliance military didn't deviate. Despite the best efforts of male-designed, military fashion, Ashley still managed to look amazingly hot.

Her skivvies were obviously just holding her back. Her smooth olive breasts were practically bubbling out of their confinement. With some glorious wiggling, she removed that as well.

His eyes roamed over dark proud and erect brown nipples already pert and puckered in the cool air. Kaidan found his mouth dry and somehow managed to whistle low. Ashley beamed proudly.

"Easy there, soldier…" she purred and reached for Kaidan's shirt, "...now let me return the favor."

Kaidan helped her quickly remove the fabric, if only to limit the amount of time he was unable to stare at Ashley's amazing rack. Kaidan was disappointed when he lost sight of her chest as she bent over him and locked her wet lips around his nipple and started circling her tongue slowly. Kaidan glanced down and caught Ashley's sultry gaze through long lashes. She lingered over his chest, her lips and silken hair teasing his flesh causing Kaidan to pant and tremble. Then, she started kissing downward and unbuttoned his pants.

Kaidan grasped her shoulders and pushed her upright. He was already throbbing and painfully hard. Ashley's lips were dangerously inviting, but ending the party early would be a horrible way to make a good first impression. He wanted this to go right even though just looking at Ashley's lips was enough to make his cock twitch.

"Let me," Kaidan insisted, gently Lifting Ashley back to her feet with a gentle biotic push.

He hoped he sounded as suave and gentlemanly as he intended. He knelt before her and tenderly undressed her, unlacing her combat boots, peeling off her uniform, and kissing the exposed flesh. He'd intended the kisses to be romantic and affectionate as he trailed his lips over her lean thighs and hips.

But, all it did was make Ashley impatient.

Her scent assaulted him as he peeled off her panties, practically sticking to her damp pussy like a second skin. Kaidan could empathize with her impatience. It was becoming more and more difficult to control his own need. Kaidan wasn't one to keep a lady waiting.

With equal parts command and gentleness, he placed his hands on her bare knees and pushed them apart. His lips and tongue never stopped teasing upward along Ashley's skin. Kaidan's tongue tested her with exploratory licks and he murmured something unintelligible before delving into her cunt like a Christmas dinner. His fingers were warm, deft, and sure as they moved up her thighs, caressing her curves, and kneading the twin globes of Ashley's muscular ass.

Ashley's mind went white as the sensation fluttered up her spine and her hands curled around the back of Kaidan's head, raking her nails through his hair, urging him on. His tongue rolled up her slit and started to work slow circles around her clit. Ashley's toes curled digging into the gaps of the cargo bay grates and she shifted to spread her legs wide. She leaned back slightly so her entire pussy was exposed to Kaidan's attentions as he knelt between her legs. Ashley's moans were thready and weak as she gasped for breath.

Kaidan was petting her calves and thighs as he ate her out and rocking his head in an easy rhythm that had Ashley humping his face and dripping down her thighs.

"I think your tongue could be a lethal weapon," she panted between gasps.

Kaidan chuckled at the compliment and redoubled his efforts, prompting Ashley to hook a leg over Kaidan's shoulder. In minutes, Kaidan had her teetering on the edge of restraint and sanity. When he slid his finger inside of her, she exploded.

Ashley was bucking and jerking so hard from her orgasm that she stumbled back and nearly cracked her head against the bulkhead. Her mind was washed out with pure sensation and her slick thighs were trembling. She was so lost in her orgasm she didn't even register the danger. But, Kaidan jumped to his feet and caught her with a combination of biotics and quick reflexes.

When Ashley came to, she was leaning heavily against the bulkhead, braced in Kaidan's arms. Blue flickers of light were fading from his body and the both of them were leaning on their sides, swaying on their feet and looking into each other's eyes. His right hand was still buried between her thighs with one finger deep inside of her. His eyes were wide as saucers, his lips and chin shiny with Ashley's own juices. He said something to Ashley, but she couldn't hear him over her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Wha… huh?"

"Are you ok?" he repeated himself, obviously concerned.

"God...yes," Ashley whimpered.

Kaidan looked relieved. "I nearly dropped you there… I didn't expect…Geez, you're stronger than you look. Or, I'm just that good."

As if to illustrate the point, he wiggled that finger still inside of her and Ashley moaned and writhed again. He smirked at the display.

"Cheater," she panted.

"All's fair in love and war."

And, he wiggled that finger again before Ashley's brain had time to compute "love." She threw back her head and arched her back against the bulkhead in pleasure. Kaidan lowered his mouth to one of her nipples while his finger kept tormenting her. Ashley pulled his lips to her own, tasting herself on his tongue and licking his face clean. Slowly, as they kissed, he pulled his finger free from her pussy and focused on the kiss.

"Ashley…" he whispered when they finally parted, his voice was thick with emotion. "No matter what happens...I want you to-"

"Doesn't matter," Ashley interrupted, "You're going to fuck me against this wall right here and right now, Lieutenant."

"Is that an order,  _Chief_?" Kaidan grinned.

"Damn straight."

Kaidan rolled them both so he pinned Ashley to the bulkhead. Her lips turned to his neck, nibbling on his ear lobe as her fingers dipped down to outline the length of Kaidan's hard cock through his unbuttoned uniform pants. Kaidan rolled his head back with a groan, exposing more of his neck to Ashley's teasing licks and nips, shivering as the last of his self-control tried to resist.

"That is really hot...and I really want to...but, maybe some kind of protection?" Kaidan panted weakly.

"I'm clean and got the patch in my gear... you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Good."

Ashley's fingers were already pulling down Kaidan's pants, freeing his cock from the fabric and spreading his precum over his head in slow circles with her thumb and forefinger. Her other hand was wrapping around his broad shoulders to support her weight. Ashley slipped her leg slowly up Kaidan's body and hooked it over his hips. She tightened her leg around him then, sliding her other calf up over his his hip and eagerly pulling him tight against her. Her fingers pushed his cock towards her slick waiting pussy.

Kaidan grabbed her thighs, pulling both her legs around him and pinned her against the bulkhead with his body. The inner plating shook at the impact and Ashley giggled happily, wrapping both her arms around his neck and locking her ankles behind his back. She braced herself back against the Normandy's bulkhead and moaned as Kaidan adjusted. He easily moved his manhood into her. Slowly, he let her weight settle and her tight pussy enveloped him inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt.

"Oh god… yes…" Ashley breathed.

"You got to stay quiet now…Joker might still have the mics on," Kaidan warned.

"I'll try…"

Ashley tightened her arms around Kaidan's neck and held onto him as he began to rock in and out of her, testing his range of motion, even as she trembled in his grip. Her hips moved as well, twisting slightly to angle him deeper and he could feel her pussy rippling over him with more pressure. They eased against each other at a steady pace, rattling the paneling of the bulkhead with each thrust.

"Right… right there." Ashley whimpered, biting at Kaidan's neck.

Her hips twitched and jerked and Kaidan took that encouragement to pump her wildly. His thighs burned with the effort as he leaned his body against her and the wall, shifting her weight and his hands. His hands were now on her ass where he held her upright, forearms and biceps strainning with the effort. But, it freed his hips to fuck her mercilessly.

It didn't take long, Kaidan could feel her orgasm take her. Her ass and thighs in his hands tensed and she trembled in his arms. He pinned her harder as her arms encircled his neck and shoulders so tight she nearly choked him. Her teeth sank into his flesh, trying to strangle her moans. But mostly, Kaidan could feel her pussy shudder and spasm around his cock, her slick cum dripping down the front of his pants, still pooled around his ankles and boots. He was well past caring about the need to clean his uniform.

He could feel every ripple and curve of her tight pussy and it took every concentration trick and mnemonic he knew from Brain Camp to hold himself back from cumming right there.

They panted heavily against each other as Kaidan carefully set Ashley back to her feet. His hand inched up her body and softly pet her hair, murmuring wordlessly into her ear. Ashley's shoulders popped when she slowly disentangled her limbs from Kaidan's. She pushed Kaidan back and inhaled deeply.

Kaidan was still a touch breathless as he regretfully stepped away from Ashley's body and knelt to unlace his combat boots. Ashley regained her feet and stretched her arms above her head, purring like a well satisfied cat.

"Not bad, Porky," she grinned.

"Thanks. I aim to please. Is there anything special I can do for you?"

Ashley's eyes danced with mischief. "Ya know, LT...There's one thing I've always wanted to try…"

Kaidan finished with his boots and had barely finished kicking them free when Ashley grabbed a fistfull of his hair and started hauling him away from the crates towards the center of the cargo bay. Kaidan stumbled slightly on his pants, jumping to kick them free, as he winced and followed clumsily after her.

"Ouch. Geeze, Ashley! Where are we going?" Kaidan tried to look uncertainly around the Normandy's cargo bay as he was dragged naked through the space, but Ashley's grip on his hair didn't allow for much movement.

Ashley didn't stop until she reached her weapons bench on the opposite side of the cargo bay, only then did she release Kaidan's hair. She glanced over the workbench briefly, nodding to herself before she knocked the tools and components to the floor and replaced them with her own ass. Ashley licked her lips like a housecat eyeing a wayward mouse as her eyes roamed up and down Kaidan's body.

Kaidan arched an eyebrow. "Your workbench? ...Really?"

Ashley grabbed Kaidan by the back of the neck and pulled him to eye level with surprising strength. She hooked her calves around Kaidan's thighs and pulled him close again, raking her nails over his head and scratching his scalp slowly. Kaidan groaned happily.

"I like the smell of gun oil. Now, you'll like it too."

"Technically… I outrank you. Not sure I'm gonna follow that order…"

"You are going to fuck me on this workbench, Lieutenant,  _and_  you are cumming inside me this time. You will not stop until you do. THAT'S an order."

"Yes, Ma'am," Kaidan responded automatically.

Slowly, he teased her by rubbing his slick cock against her bare thigh. Due to their difference in height, Kaidan ended up face-first with her breasts and wasted no time getting to work sucking at her nipples. Ashley moaned and rolled her head back. Her body was already thrumming from her orgasm and Kaidan's teasing set her to shivering. Ashley cursed with impatience and pulled Kaidan closer, dipping her hand between them.

Her fingers gently stroked his length before guiding him once again inside of her. Kaidan pressed forward slowly, until his thighs were pressing into the edge of the weapon's bench. Ashley inched towards him, spreading her legs wider and curling them around his lower back. Her arms again encircled his shoulders as her teeth nipped at his neck. One of her hands trailed down his back and raked her nails in slow, lazy circles.

This time, Kaiden teased her.

Slowly, he pulled back to just the tip, making Ashley whine and beg before he slammed into her up to the hilt. He repeated the process until she was practically growling and clawing at him with desire. Kaidan grinned proudly to himself, enjoying the sight and sounds of her pleading for his cock.

"I'm sorry… I didn't quite catch that. What did you want, Chief?" he teased her all the more.

"I want you to fuck me into next century!" She growled, trying to keep her voice low, but her head was swimming and she could hardly remember why she was supposed to be quiet in the first place.

_Oh. Right. Fucking on her weapons bench in the cargo bay with Joker at his console._

Kaidan gripped her hips, digging his fingers into her firm and giving flesh as he gave her exactly what she wanted. He ground up and into her, stroking his cock against the front walls of her pussy as he moved. Her back arched, pressing her whole body against his. Her breath was hot on his neck as her nails dug into his lower back, pulling his hips forward in hungry need, and leaving long red rakes across Kaidan's skin. She bit into his shoulder again as her body shuddered. With a half dozen more long, deep thrusts, she bucked suddenly and fell forward against Kaidan's chest, gasping for breath.

Kaidan held her legs up as he followed his orders to the letter. He didn't stop, despite her cries, and pounded into her with rapid, firm strokes. He forced a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and watched the mixing expressions of pained want and lust flicker over her face. Ashley took his fingers into her mouth and he pumped them there. Kaidan watched her eyes roll back and her moans mount. She was tossing her head back and forth with each pounding stroke and sucking on his fingers like they were air itself.

He could feel how close she was by how her inner thighs trembled and the uneven way her hips bucked wildly against him. He was close too, they both just needed a little push.

"Look at me." Kaidan commanded in a whisper and threaded his fingers through Ashley's hair, forcing her head up and away from his chest. Her eyes fluttered open to lock onto his. He held her gaze, watching her dilated eyes focus on him intensely, shining hazel brown even in the hazy light of the cargo bay. She sucked his fingers deep in her hot, wet mouth and he watched her orgasam take her again. It was beautiful, erotic and rhythmic as she came again around his cock. Kaidan stayed focused on her face and held her close as he pumped her. Ashley writhed in his arms, her body undulating with the waves of pleasure. He can feel her slickness coat him and he pulled his fingers from her mouth.

"Kaidan…" she whimpered and he was undone.

Kaidan had held out for as long as he could manage, but his mind was buzzing with sensation and his spine tingled when he finally released. His biotics briefly flared, sending rippling dark energy over both of their bodies while his cock exploded deep inside of her. The sensations nearly sent Ashley into seizures. His twitching cock ached when she tightened around him again. His hypersensitive head was squeezed until it hurt and Kaidan pressed forward, pushing Ashley back, to ease the pressure. There he held her until her thready gasps relaxed to just panting.

She was still twitching and trembling long-after and eventually, when the sensation eased, Kaidan remembered to release her hair. They lay toppled together for a score of trembling breaths before he pulled out slowly, dripping. Ashley sighed at the loss of contact, no longer feeling his pounding heartbeat inside of her. Their eyes had never wavered.

"Ashley…" Kaidan breathed softly, "I know it's so soon, but I really feel-"

The elevator creaked into motion with a loud whirring sound and they both went pale.

"Oh shit!" Ashley growled, shoving Kaidan off and sending him practically sprawling as she disappeared back behind the crates once more. Kaidan's exhausted legs barely managed to hold him upright and by the time he'd regained his senses, Ashley had reappeared and was shoving his clothes into his chest. She already had her pants on and was frantically pushing him towards Engineering.

"GO GO! You're working on something engineering-y right?"

"uhh… right.." Kaidan mumbled as Ashley threw his boots through the door after him.

_Lord, thank you for slow elevators._  Ashley prayed as she ran back to her weapon's bench, buttoning up her pants and stooping to lace up her boots.

She grabbed a fresh shirt from her locker and had just finished pulling it over her head when the elevator doors opened. She cursed and dropped to her knees, trying to look busy picking up the scattered weapons components and tools from the floor.

It was the Krogan that staggered into the cargo bay. He was covered in what looked like blood and reeked of ryncol.

Wrex tumbled towards his cot, barely acknowledging Ashley before collapsing into it with a satisfied groan. An awkward silence dominated the cargo bay. Ashley sighed in relief when Wrex made a snorting kind of snore sound. She relaxed and resumed cleaning up quietly.

Without warning, Wrex sat up and looked around. Ashley froze like a deer in the headlights, her fingers trembling over a scattered weapon component on the floor. The huge Krogan inhaled a deep, long, breath and fixed beady alien eyes accusingly on Ashley.

They stared at each other for a few awkward heartbeats. Ashley wasn't really sure, but it almost looked like the giant beast was grinning.

The Battlemaster's shoulders were jerking with silent laughter when he rumbled, "Hey...What smells like stripper?"

Fin!


End file.
